


Truth or Dare: Gallagher style

by Shameless_fckn_galavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_fckn_galavich/pseuds/Shameless_fckn_galavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is pretty self explanatory</p><p>This is one of my first fics so sorry if it isn't great. also sorry about my weird way of writing speech. I just find this easier :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: Gallagher style

_Fiona: Okay, the rules. The bottle is spun, whoever it lands on has a choice of either truth or dare. if you chicken out of your truth, or you dare, you will have to ace a forfeit which is downing a shot of vodka. Okay?_

Ian, Mickey, Mandy, Lip, Jimmy, Kev and Vee all nod as Fiona comes to the end of her rule giving. The gang were sat in a circle on the floor of the Gallagher living room surrounding the coffee table which was now occupied by a large number of shot glasses and one empty wine bottle, lying flat in the centre of the table.

_Mickey: Jesus fuckin' christ, how long is this gonna go on for?_

The dark haired boy had already downed four beers and was now eager to get back home, ready for the 'early night' that Ian had promised him earlier in the day

_Fiona: Until all of these shots are gone. And stop all the fucking moaning, you started dating my brother, you have to start taking part in the Gallagher family gatherings. okay?_

Ian laughed to himself, cautiously glancing over to see his boyfriends reaction to what his sister had just said but all mickey did was give a small apprehensive nod.

_Vee: Right then! I'll spin first!_

Vee placed her hand on the bottle before twisting her wrist and sending it spinning at high speed, whizzing past each individual player. the bottle finally came to a steady halt, the open top pointing towards Kev.

_Kev: Fucking hell... Dare_

Vee rubbed her sweaty palms together as she thought up a hilarious dare for her husband to complete. her face suddenly lit up. she looked Kev in the eyes

_Vee: Honey, I dare you to kiss Lip_

Lip's head suddenly shot up from where he was looking at his empty beer bottle

_Lip: WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY!_

_Mandy: I don't think that's up to you to say, it's Kev's dare, not yours_

Everyone, except for Lip and Kev, were now in tears but kev simply just shook his head in disbelief before crawling over to where Lip was sitting, legs outstretched, and placed a quick peck on the younger boys lips. Lip was quick to wipe his mouth as Kev jokingly winked at him before returning back to his spot on the floor next to his wife.

_Kev: I officially hate all of you._

_Fiona: Oh get over yourself and spin the fucking bottle_

The tall man flipped Fiona off and soon the bottle was spinning again. Everybody watched it carefully as the tip of the neck went past each of them. Vee. Fiona. Jimmy. Lip. Mandy. Mickey. Ian.... Vee....... Fiona...... before finally stopping in front of Jimmy's rolling eyes

_Jimmy: I'll take a truth I guess_

_Kev: Okay, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO MAN? you literally just disappeared for nearly a whole year and then just turned back up with no explanation_

_Ian: ooohhh good question_

Jimmy leant his head back against the grotty couch, trying to buy himself some time whilst Fiona just glared at him, waiting for an answer, but before anybody could say anything else Jimmy had already downed a vodka shot, wincing in pain as the sharp liquid made its way down his throat.

_Ian: PUSSY! PUSSY! PUSSY!_

Everyone was laughing now, even Lip who had finally recovered from his earlier experience with the neighbour

***

Another two hours had passed and in that time Jimmy had taken 6 shots and was now passed out on the floor, Vee had to strip for Lip, Mandy kissed Fiona, Ian stripped for Mickey and Lip was forced to drink a glass of two week old milk. he was now throwing up in a bucket.

_Fiona: Okay, lets make this the last one now, I need my beauty rest_

Once again, the bottle was spun by Vee. this time it was pushed with less force, meaning it didn't take long before it stopped, pointing right in Ian's face

_Vee: Ian,baby, Truth or dare?_

_Ian: I'm gonna go with a dare_

_Vee laughed to herself_

_Vee: This is a saucy one, you sure you want it?_

_Ian: Bring it on..._

_Vee: Now, I'm sure you probably do this all the time when you're alone but i don't think that any of us have ever seen you kiss your boyfriend._

Mickey shook his head, clearly not comfortable with what was about to happen

_Ian: So, what are you suggesting?..._

_Vee: I am suggesting that you kiss MIckey right now, in front of all of us. And not just just a little peck on the lips, i'm talkin' full on snog, with tongues and teeth. the whole works_

All eyes were now Ian and Mickey who were staring at each other knowingly

_Lip: Come on don't make them do that. I really don't need to see my brother kissing the neighbourhood thug. Also do you really think that Mickey is going to kiss a guy in front of all of us?_

Mickey simply replied with the middle finger before reaching for Ian's hand, pulling him in closer. He cupped his boyfriends face with his own tattooed hands, crashing their lips together. They both tasted strongly of alcohol but neither of them cared about that. Nor did they care about the many eyes on them. This was about the two of them. Ian slid his hands down to Mickeys waist, pushing their hips closer together. Mickey groaned at the action, sucking hard on Ian's bottom lip.

_Fiona: Okay, give it a rest, i think i've seen enough of this_

Mickey slowly pulled away from Ian's touch with a clear smile on his drunken face.

_Kev: HOLY SHIT! That was incredible, you two are officially ghetto married_

At this, everyone laughed, except for jimmy who was now drueling on the already dirty couch, and Mickey began to realise that maybe these 'Gallagher family gatherings' might not be that bad. After all, he received free booze and the company wasn't all that bad, especially that fucking ginger boy that was sat next to him.


End file.
